


New Year, New Decade

by Shredder3729



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shredder3729/pseuds/Shredder3729
Summary: Stan and Ford share a moment during New Years Eve
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 15





	New Year, New Decade

It’s 11:57 P.M. It’s close to the new year. More importantly, a new decade. Stan and Ford are currently watching the fireworks from the top of their docked boat. Stan rested his head on Ford’s shoulder while Ford wrapped an arm around Stan. “This is nice.” Stan whispered Ford. “Yeah. It really is.” Ford agreed. “I’m glad I was able to spend this year with you. Along with the past years.” Ford added. “It’s been great spending it with you too Ford.” Stan said. Ford glanced at as his watch. It read 11:59 P.M. Stan and Ford stayed there in silence. It was nice and enjoyable. Ford’s watch rang, signaling that it is now midnight. Stan and Ford sit up to give each other a kiss on the lips. “Happy new year Ford.” Stan said while giving Ford a big grin. “Happy new year Stan.” Ford said returning a smile to Stan. They went back to they position they we’re in before, watching the fireworks go off. “To many more years of adventure.” Stan said. “To many more years of adventure.” Ford repeated. They sat there in silence, watching the fireworks, enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve basically been gone the entire past year but I’m writing now. Hopefully I start writing more.


End file.
